


Choice

by nopewhynopewhy



Category: The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of Death, Survival, Wolf Attack, life or death, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopewhynopewhy/pseuds/nopewhynopewhy
Summary: He knew it was a gamble to harvest that stag, but he was desperate. He was carrying what could possibly be the only full meal he stumbles upon for the next week.Now, with a wolf on his heels, literally, and his flare soon to sputter out, Mackenzie had to make a choice.
Kudos: 8





	Choice

“Come on! Come at me!”

The snarls of the wolf in front of him caused Mackenzie to shiver, but Mackenzie stood tall and firm with his last flare in his hand, slowly walking backwards to create more distance between them. 

This wolf had been following him for the last two kilometres, silently stalking him from a not-so-subtle distance. He knew it was a bad idea to harvest that stag, but he desperately needed the meat. He should have only taken what he needed and left the rest, but it had been five days since his last full meal. Living off of cattail stalks could only get you by for so long.

Mackenzie knew it was going to be a gamble, but his time and options were running out. His flare was on a countdown, and he knew this was his very last flare, even though part of him begged and hoped there was another one in his bag.Usually he kept two on hand at minimum for emergencies, but that was definitely a while back, and emergencies were more common than he would have hoped. And to make matters worse, the wolf had decided it was ready to make its move. As it slowly circled back in front of him, Will was weighing out his options in his head, trying to stay focused in case the predator decided to make a move.

  1. Drop the meat and run



Pros: The wolf would get distracted long enough for him to make a break for it.

Cons: No dinner again for tonight; It won’t work; The wolf would be having a lovely feast tonight. Main course: him; Death

Mackenzie grimaced. Even if he had dropped the meat, there was no guarantee that the wolf would fall for the decoy. Why go for a sliver when you could have the whole platter?

  1. Keep the meat and run



Pros: A proper meal (that could hold him off for the next three days if he rationed it correctly. Three kilograms of frozen meat was a jackpot.)

Cons: Wolves are fast. Very, very fast. And they have sharp teeth; Death

Mackenzie knew all too well the speed and agility of a hungry wolf. There were scars on his arms to remind him. As tempted as Will was to dismiss that option, the cramping of his stomach reminded him that he was carrying his dinner for tonight, his breakfast, lunch, and dinner for tomorrow. If he dropped the meat, there would be no telling when he would see food again. 

  1. Confront the wolf



Pros: He might win? Scare it off; kill it and have meat

Cons: Death

Okay, the odds weren’t in his favor. Of course, they weren’t. Every option was a death sentence dressed in different clothes. 

His flare seemed to be going strong still, but Mackenzie knew that at any moment it would go out, and the wolf would lunge. He needed to make a choice, and fast.

Will glanced behind him, his body still facing the wolf. He needed to be extra vigilant-there was always the chance another predator was always around the corner. Seeing that there were only trees, Mackenzie took a deep breath…

...and made his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
